


A Hundred And One

by AshToSilver



Series: The King's Court [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshToSilver/pseuds/AshToSilver
Summary: "’Jessy, my man,’ he said. 'You can do a hundred and one things with a knife.'"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so GUESS WHAT EVERYONE. This is my 49th fic. Because I've definitely spent the past... 5? years posting 49 different prompt fills, chaptered stories and shorts that involve Batman, Joker, Owlman, Jokester and/or Red Hood!Joker. Good use of my time, that.
> 
> My next post, as the 50th fic, will be the first chapter of a story called _Glory and Gore Go Hand In Hand_ and will include a fuckton of porn, fighting and general fun involving the five characters I listed above. Yeah, all five in the same universe. Together. Mmm.
> 
> I'm mostly done the chapter, so I'm hoping it'll be ready some time next week. See you then~
> 
> This fic itself takes place in the same universe as my on-haitus story _And I, I Will Poison The Skies_ , except much later.

"You wanna know why I use a knife, Kevin, my boy? It's actually - heh - a pretty sweet little story."

There's a muffled moan in answer.

"You see, when I was... oh, maybe fourteen, or fifteen, my boss got a handgun. He hated the thing, but he went to a range every other day, and he shot and shot until he ran out of bullets."

A chair scraped on the ground, as the smooth voice pulled it closer to the bound body on the floor.

"One day, I asked him - oh Brucey, I said. 'Would you be a dear and teach me how to shoot?' And - heheh - I remember him turning to me and saying," here, the man's words drops down low, imitating someone's deeper voice. "’Jackie’ - that was his favourite name, you know! - ‘you can't use a gun, it's too uncreative!’"

The body, the bound shape of a man was silent from a moment as he tried to work his head around this. His attacker giggled in the dark with him.

"You see, my boss, he didn't like his gun because he could only do one thing with it! So, a little while after that, he came to me one day, and he gave me a knife."

There's a whimper, as the giggling man lifted up a sharp hunting knife, the edge bright against the filtered light.

"’Jessy, my man,’ he said. 'You can do a hundred and one things with a knife.' He's real smart like that. And he's right too! I mean... you can carve someone up, or skin 'em like a fish. You can cut off all their fingers or write your name, all kinds of things. It's a fun for the whole family sort of thing, if you know what I mean."

There's a sob, heavy through a fabric gag.

"Now, now, Kevin. I know you've got questions; like how can I pay ya back or maybe it's if I give you my firstborn, will you let me go? But really, you're asking the wrong question."

He leaned forward into the single bulb light, revealing frazzled dirty-blond hair, an ugly green coat and an even uglier Glasgow Grin; the faded scars twisted and uneven, slightly puckered and discoloured. Bright teeth were revealed as he grinned down, skinny body twitching in feverish excitement.

"The right question, is which of those hundred and one ways am I gonna use this knife."


End file.
